Rieka Lennox
'Biography' Rieka Sigrún Lennox is the only child of muggle Special Boat Service member Christopher Lennox and muggle Royal Army Veterinary Corps member, Emilia Lennox, née Mayer. 'Early History' Christopher Lennox and Emilia Mayer were a common couple for their time. They grew up alongside each other, attended each other's birthday parties, had each other over for sleepovers, always partnered up in school, etc. They were the best of friends... so it came as no surprise for anyone on the small base that they lived on that when their firsts school dance rolled around, Christopher immediately asked Emilia to accompany him. And her answer was a simple one word: yes. They went to their first dance, but it wouldn't be their last dance. As they continued to grow up, feelings turned from simple friendship to something more... romantic from both people involved. Third year of secondary school, and Christopher was asking Emilia to be his girlfriend. She didn't even hesitate, agreeing quite quickly, and soon they were diving deeper into each other's feelings. Graduation came and went, and while Emilia headed off to university to study veterinary medicine, Christopher was swiftly enlisted into the Royal Marines. The years passed, and despite their distances, they had still kept in close contact. During vacation for Emilia, she would come and meet Christopher wherever he was. She graduated from university without much effort on her part, and found herself joining the Royal Army Veterinary Corps, while Christopher continued to work hard and move up the ranks, bringing attention of the commanders of the Special Boat Service on him, and soon was recruited for the maritime special forces unit. After the couple had dated for an astonishing fourteen years, Christopher was proposing to Emilia. And quite soon afterwards, they found themselves married. It was a simple ceremony, with no honeymoon, but they did have their perfect wedding night. The next few weeks passed normally until Emilia called him at work to tell him that she was heading to the hospital for an exam, having been feeling off for the past few days. Once there, she received the news that she was pregnant with their first child. Waiting until Christopher got home, Emilia revealed the good news, and they immediately began planning for their nursery. On May 23, 2029, Rieka Sigrún was born. Rieka was named after her grandmother and great-grandmother on her mother's side, and surprisingly, both worked incredibly well as first and middle names. What the new parents didn't expect was for her first name's meaning to come true later in her life. However, she was born extremely premature... like four months premature. She was quite small as she grew up... and finally, finally, slowly began to hit typical milestones alongside the other children on base. However, when she was six, her magic manifested, and believe me, her parents were absolutely shocked. What is this coming from their daughter? She sent a book flying at her father in the middle of a tantrum, tired and not wanting to go to sleep at the moment. Her first sign of magic wouldn't be her last, but her drama wasn't over yet. Rieka was a mere ten years old when she was taken out on a survival camping trip with her father, just him and her... However, what they didn't get warned was that it was the full moon that night and there were wolves around their campsite. Before Christopher could react, he heard his daughter's scream as a wolf sunk it's teeth into her side. Reacting quickly, he called for the ambulance, but before the ambulance came, a strangely dressed figure appeared, picking up Rieka and vanishing her away. Christopher was grief-stricken, worried that he had lost his daughter... but soon found a note waiting for Emilia and himself when he returned home from the trip cut short. Rieka was soon returned to her parents' arms as the next week passed, with a stranger accompanying her. They sat down with the family, explaining everything, and laying out their options. Unforunately for Rieka, since she was a werewolf, her father didn't want to let her go, but due to the new policies, she had to be taken from them. Promising to never forget her parents, Rieka accompanied the Ministerial worker that had taken her back home, but not expecting what came next. She found herself being apparated away from the city, into a wooded area, and being handed over to the care of three adult werewolves like her. She is still adjusting to the new ways that things are done, and the wolf transformations every full moon, and all that drama... but finally, finally, her life is calming down. 'Hogwarts History' 'Personality' Rieka's a confusing girl, to say the least. She speaks in one way, but her mind works the entirely opposite, which causes a lot of people frustration and angst when dealing with her. Rieka is intelligent, but at the same time, very hard-headed. She doesn't always think about her actions before they happen, but her instincts are, at the same time, very finely tuned, in only ways that a special operations brat can have. She is observant, able to read her situations and people quite easily, and can easily change her own emotions to get details and other facts from people she's actively engaged in a conversation with. Rieka prefers to keep her emotions under control, and she can handle them quite easily. She hates erupted emotions or blowups, and always works her hardest to keep things hidden and on the downlow. Rieka doesn't exactly appreciate overprotectiveness, from adults at all, and will definitely make her displeasure known. Just because she's small, doesn't mean she can't kick ass when needed. Rieka has a strange fascination with nature-watching. She always likes to be outside, interacting with nature in some way or another. She usually always is in a good mood after being outside for long periods of time, and it's easier to get her to laugh when she's in that good mood. However, the good mood doesn't linger for long, and Rieka soon falls back into a more serious, intense, and focused mood. She's an introvert, but at the same time, around the right people, she can be the craziest person anyone will ever meet. While she does have her struggles, Rieka likes to think that her struggles are only going to make her stronger in the end of things. After all, 'what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'. 'Appearance' Emilia has bright brown eyes and a light dusting of freckles while Christopher has dark brown hair that is cut in a military style... As such, Rieka got the perfect match of both of her parents. She has her mother's eyes and freckles, with her father's hair color. She has a small dimple on her left cheek that is only visible when she smiles, and her hair has a slight curl in the ends. She always has a twinkle in her eye, usually visible under bright light, and is quite petite for her age. She doesn't always appreciate remarks about her height, but will gladly show anyone that appearances can be quite deceiving... especially in her case. Her model is Alisha Newton. 'Skills and Abilities' :' 'Trivia Name Etymology= |-| Traits= |-|Likes & Dislikes= |-|Other Info.= * 'Relationships' Family= ' [ Click here for the family tree of . ] |-|Friends= ' |-|Acquaintances= ' |-|Enemies= ' |-|Romances= ' |-|Others= ' Category:Characters Category:The Highlands Lady Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Exotics Category:Werewolf Category:Aged 10-19 Category:May Birthday Category:Born in England Category:German Category:British Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Muggle-Born Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Hufflepuff Category:Edinburgh Pack